Twin Hearts: Breaking Point
by Shotorin
Summary: A old enemy makes an appearance, however Ranko can remember nothing of him. Rated M for later chapters Chapter 4 up, R
1. Breaking Point

Ranma ½

Twin Hearts

Ranko's heartache, Ranma's Hate

Chapter 1: **Breaking point**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

The sound of yelling and insults woke Ranko up from a rather delightful dream within which she wasn't cursed, both to turn into a boy when hit with cold water or to have to wake up to the constant arguments her twin brother Ranma had with his fiancé Akane Tendo. It never changed either.

She had long since realized that it was the same old recycled, petty argument over and over again. Moreover, out of extreme habit soon Akane would practically say "the hell with arguing!" and nail Ranma over the head with something. From the table to whatever just happened to be in reach, Akane seemed to reach a point where it words just did not seem to get across how she felt towards Ranma.

"Of course if it was a lie then I would actually believe it." Ranko said aloud, as a shadow, Ranma of course, flew across her window going up, and then back down, landing as usual in the koi pond outside.

The usual screaming insult, Ranko sighed as the monotony of having to hear the same thing practically every morning brought about no change. She went to the bathroom to bathe and get dressed for the day.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her brother passed on her way up. "How long do you plan to keep up the charade?" Ranko asked stopping and throwing a hand out to stop her brother.

"As long as she keeps acting so aggressive towards me," was Ranma's swift reply as he gruffly pushed his way passed her and continued up the stairs. "Please don't interfere 'kay sis?"

Ranko frowned as Ranma continued up the stairs, she had always been able to read her twin, and always knew the reasons behind everything that he said or did. His statement she could find no reason for however. Why would he say something like that, better yet why would he say something like that with the note of sorrow his voice held then.

She knew that her brother had strong feelings for Akane, she also knew that as more time went by that Akane was coming to care for Ranma more and more. However, Akane seemed prone to fight with him on a constant basis, and over the most trivial things. Although, Ranko added as an afterthought, Shampoo was far from trivial, and rarely was seen as the least active of Ranma's fiancés.

Not to say that Ranma's reaction to Akane's attitude and accusations was any more mature than Akane's. Sexless tomboy, macho chick, flat-chested, Ranma seemed, at times, to have absolutely no feelings for Akane even though his attitude most of the time said otherwise. Although, he had taken to being more silent whenever Akane did start on him however, he regularly lost his temper and shot a quick and quixotic insult her way with a venom you had to be blind not to notice.

No matter how cruel Ranma seems to act towards Akane at least he has someone, Ranko thought bitterly; At least there was someone whom he could at least try to be open to. At least Ranma had someone beyond blood that he could trust. Why couldn't she be that lucky?

Ranko turned and returned to her room, retrieving the nodachi that lay beside her futon and tying it to her so that it lay snugly across her back. It was all she cherished in the world, her blade. Nodoka had drilled Ranko through the art of swordsmanship almost daily ever since she, Ranma, and their father Genma had returned from training nearly two years past. Now, having surpassed her mother, Ranko found herself carrying her own sword more and more often. It was more of a security blanket to her than anything else, and she carried it with such regularity that now even Ranma watched what he said around her these days. The last time she had demonstrated her aptitude with the blade Tatewaki Kuno was definitely given a very self-exclamatory reason for the self-proclaimed Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, to leave her well enough alone.

"Ranko…" Ranko jumped noticeably, distracted by her thoughts as she was she had not felt Akane enter her room. She turned to look at her, and immediately knew that something was wrong. Akane's eyes were full of sorrow but even if she had managed to hold a static expression there was no hiding it in her voice. There would be no hiding it in the aura she gave out. There was such a powerful sadness in Akane's aura that Ranko was surprised that no one else had felt it.

"What's the matter Akane," Ranko asked her voice full of concern.

"Does he hate me?" Akane asked, looking down at the floor.

There was no doubt in her mind that Akane meant Ranma, but she played dumb for Akane's sake.

"Who?" she asked, gesturing that Akane close the door, and sit beside her on her futon.

"You know who," Akane looked slightly embarrassed. "Ranma, does your brother hate me?"

Ranko sighed she had hoped that she would never face this decision. Ranma had asked her not to interfere but here she was being dragged into it. She was about to opt for denying that she had any knowledge when Akane spoke up again.

"Please Ranko, please tell me,"

Ranko sighed again, and then spoke, knowing that with every word she spoke she was betraying her brothers' trust.

"First off you heard none of this from me alright?" she paused, Akane nodded, sitting down on the futon so that she looked Ranko right in the eyes. "I promised Ranma that I would say nothing, but since you asked and because you seem to genuinely care I will say that my brother does _not_ hate you. He cares for you more deeply than he may ever show."

"So why do he…" Ranko cut Akane off before she could finish her question.

"He insults you in anger and to protect himself from getting too close to you. He's so harsh towards you because he doesn't want to allow himself to get close, not while you two continue to fight the way that you do. He doesn't like to do it, no I think that all this time its been tearing him up inside."

"I'm such an idiot," Ranko said nothing waiting for Akane to continue. "I insult him and hit him and blame him for things I know are not his fault." Twin tears fell from her eyes and Akane brushed them away roughly. "It's just that, something happened to me…a few years ago that I want to forget but can't and every time that I see Ranma I want to just feel his arms around me, but...but I can't. I want to trust him, but I can't bring myself to."

"What happened Akane," Ranko had already began to interfere, so why should she stop halfway through, no she started it, now she was going to go all the way.

"I trusted someone, shortly before you and Ranma came to live with us, and I thought that we had a good relationship, I thought that I would always be happy with him, but it wasn't to be."

Ranko had already thought ahead and had a pretty good guess of what had happened. "He raped you didn't he?"

Akane nodded, the tears flowing freely now.

"Talk to Ranma," Ranko said, "just talk to him, no insults, no fighting. Open up to him, you'll be surprised at how great a listener he is when he wants to be."

Akane stood, wiping her eyes again. "I'll try, just not today…" Ranko nodded, she knew what was on Akane's mind. She would not want to talk to Ranma until there would be no chance of interference from their fathers. She did not want to confess to Ranma her unspoken love for him with the chance that her fathers would take it as a sign to start arranging a wedding.

"Take your time, I think though that I will be able to give you a hand in that in three days time," Ranko gave Akane a warm smile, "at least I'll be able to get everyone away so the two of you can talk."

Ranma was in the dojo practicing when Ranko walked in. He said nothing to her as his twin gave him a look and as one they both settled into fighting stances. Together both charged for the other and in mild surprise both found themselves blocked and their knuckles smarting from the impact of their fists colliding.

"Quit playing Ranma," Ranko said looking her brother coldly in the eyes. "Just pretend that I'm not your sister for a minute. Pretend that I'm someone who brings the greatest amount of stress to your daily life."

"I wasn't playing," Ranma began his eyes just as cold as his twins own, "But if you insist…" Ranma charged in the speed of his chestnut fist leaving Ranko breathless as his fist slipped past her guard and landed square in her stomach. "I'll follow your advice; you always have brought out the best in me."

He stepped away from her to let Ranko catch her breath, a cold smile playing about his lips. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, emotions and statements he had locked away long ago were fighting for the surface. Thoughts of how he felt to all his fiancés were slowly coming to the surface of his mind, and as he and Ranko fell into a dance of punches, kicks, throws, and several streams of insults Ranma began to lose himself within them.

Akane was dressed in her gi and at the door to the dojo when she heard the sound of fighting from within. Easily she assessed that it was Ranma and Ranko. Quietly as to prevent disturbing the siblings, she slipped inside.

She watched at the elegant dance that Ranma and Ranko had with one another. As Akane watched, she noticed that Ranma did not fight his sister like he fought against her. No against his sister Ranma went head on, and far from being taken aback or thrown off by his speed and power like many of his opponents, she held her own against him. With every move and attack Ranma launched against her, Ranko countered with a move equally powerful or once that contrasted it completely.

In their own right Akane could see that neither would willingly give in to the other, no they would fight until one could truly be declared a winner. It was about then when she realized this, that she realized that Ranma was mouthing something. That in the entire time she had watched him, he had made no sound besides the occasional grunt or groan whenever Ranko managed to slip through his guard.

"Come on Ranma, this can't be all that you've got!" Ranko suddenly cried out, landing a powerful kick to Ranma's suddenly exposed stomach.

Ranma straightened quickly taking several deep breaths; his eyes were wild, blazing. It was as if, Akane thought to herself, he was seeing someone other than Ranko. Someone he had such a terrible mixture of emotions about that it was tearing at him with every breath he took.

"You always want me to go all out Akane," the ice in his voice sent chills down Akane's spine as his eyes blazed with utter contempt. He launched himself at Ranko drawing his hand back. "You want to see the depths of my ability but you can't see what I feel for you!"

Ranko's eyes went wide and she just barely managed to block the first punch Ranma threw.

"Kachu Tenshin…" Ranma's movements became a blur of red as he redoubled his attack on his sister, his eyes still blazing wildly. Impossibly Ranko's eyes went even wider as Ranma spoke.

"RANMA!" Akane shouted realizing what he was doing.

"AMAGURIKEN!" Ranma bellowed, then suddenly he disappeared. Akane had only a moment to blink before he reappeared before her, tears trailing down his cheeks, even as anger blazed within his eyes. Her eyes, full of fear, locked onto his and he looked back into hers. The first impact of his fist against the wall, frightened her, but nowhere near as much as his words did.

"I love you, and I hate you, Akane Tendo!" Akane could feel the shockwaves from Ranma's punches to the wall, even though he wasn't putting nearly as much power as he could into them. "I want to hold you close and whispers promises and I want to just walk away from all of this because I can't see it being worth anything!"

He continued his words cutting Akane to her core she could scarcely believe them. If not for the evidence she saw and felt, she would not have believed them. With every word he spoke, Ranma became increasingly teary, and increasingly angry. Akane could see that within his eyes. She heard every word that he uttered, or shouted to be more accurate. However, nothing stood to her more than the first three words he dared to utter.

"I love you," the words echoed through her mind striking to her heart. Ranko had told her so but hearing the words from Ranma's own mouth proved to be shock her more than anything.

"Ranma…" Akane whispered his name and the sound of her voice seemed to act like a trigger to Ranma who froze one fist pressed firmly against the wall of the dojo the other drawn back to land an equally powerfully, chilling blow on the other side of Akane's slight frame.

Ranma seemed to become aware of his actions and of his state; he quickly withdrew from Akane and the wall and slumped down crouching on the floor. His breath came in heavy pants and sweat almost poured from him.

"Ranma…" Akane took a few steps towards him.

"Stay away," Ranma looked up suddenly his voice eyes cold.

Akane continued to close the distance between them "Ranma I…"

Ranma's voice became even colder, his battle aura flared around him; Akane froze. "I said stay away Akane."

Without another word Ranma rose to his feet and left the dojo. Akane looked to Ranko, tears welling within her eyes.

"Ranma…" Akane's voice failed her as her hold over her emotions broke and she broke into tears. She slumped back against the dojo wall sobbing heavily.

_I've lost him_, Akane thought to herself_, I've lost him…_


	2. Words aren't enough

Twin Hearts

Twin Hearts

Ranko's heartache, Ranma's hate

**By: Shotorin**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Chapter 2: Words Aren't Enough

Three days after Ranma's emotional explosion in the dojo Akane had seen neither hide nor hair of him, save for the seconds he had been in the dojo training when she had walked in the other day. Ranma had spared her a single glimpse then looked down and departed the dojo quite quickly.

During meals, he never spoke and ate very little, allowing his father to steal food from his plate without protest. Ranko sat between them as Ranma had taken to taking her regular seat. Of course, no one other than Ranko seemed to think much of Ranma's behavior. Although to be fair, no one other than Ranko knew the reasons behind Ranma's behavior.

_It's been three days,_ Akane thought to herself one night after dinner. _Three days since then and he's still avoiding me. Why are you acting this way Ranma? _She settled herself on her bed, her eyes closed, and her heart beating wildly as she forced herself to remember the wild and angry look in his eyes as he stared at her. _He's hurting, has been hurting, _Akane realized. _He's been hurting himself all this time and I've been too stupid to realize it._

There was a knock at her door and with a half hopeful voice she called out "Come in," she hoped it was Ranma and for the barest moment of time she thought it was him that walked through the door however it was not to be. Ranko walked in, her male form remarkably similar in look to her brothers; just as Ranma's female form was almost the same as Ranko's regular form. The only way anyone could tell them apart was by looking at their eyes, Ranko in her male for had eyes the color of obsidian. If not for that single determination, there would be no hope of telling them apart at a single glance.

"You need to talk to Ranma," Ranko said her voice in male form rumbled through the room. "Because trust me he won't come after you."

"Who says that I want him?" Akane snapped, looking at her fiancés' sister with a mixture of emotions. "Who says that I care?"

"You," Ranko replied, "when you asked me if he hated you three days ago," Ranko took a step into the room and closed Akane's door. "You want him don't even bother trying to deny it. He wants you just as much but after what happened in the dojo he's afraid of losing his temper like that again." Ranko paused looking down. "Though I'm partly to blame."

"What?" Akane looked surprised

Ranko looked sheepish "While we were sparring, I told Ranma to tap into his emotions, to unleash the stress that he's but put under."

Akane sighed, "All you did was help him," her voice was quiet. Her thoughts were racing, she knew that she had to find a way to get Ranma to talk to her, but she just couldn't see how that would happen, not with Ranma doing everything that he could to avoid her.

Ranma lay out on the roof of the Tendo residence with a heavy heart. On the one hand he wanted nothing more than to talk to Akane; on the other however he wasn't sure if he could control himself. Whenever he saw Akane he felt mixed emotions.

On the one hand, he wanted Akane to know what he felt for her, wanted he to know what he had felt for her since the day he had first come to Nerima. Seeing her for the first time had sparked something he had felt an almost insatiable need to feel for just over two years. However, he held himself back from what he wanted. Mainly because Akane always seemed prone to insulting him and or hitting him, as opposed to hearing about his feelings.

Ranma sighed forcing his thoughts away from Akane; he had other things on his mind as well. Ranko had spoken to him earlier that day, advising him to speak to Akane rather than avoid her as he was. His heart had agreed with his twin, but his mind argued that there was almost no hope for the two of them. The decision to stay distant from her was made easier by Akane's actions towards him.

_I mean she is always hitting me and insulting me,_ he thought to himself. _Though to be fair I can't say that I've been a saint myself. I mean Ranko's right I've been nothing but a jerk to Akane._ Ranma continued to mull over his attitude towards Akane, and steeled himself for a decision that could and would affect all those involved in his life, as complicated as it had become, over the past few years.

Akane quietly approached Ranma, the latter sensing her well before she was close. In some way her presence seemed to calm him, to break the almost overwhelming tides of the storms that surrounded him. Yet in a way Ranma still felt bitterness towards her. Though he felt justified in feeling that bitterness. He would not talk to her willingly, openly. He refused to open the door of simple conversation that he had tried to open many times before, only to be punched or beat over the head with something.

_It could never just be simple,_ Ranma thought bitterly. _With all the others, Ukyo, Shampoo…Kodachi, it never was simple._

Of course Ranma hated that it could not be simple. Hated that though he was forcefully pushed towards an engagement he never wanted, part of him actually wanted a relationship with her. He had wanted it from the moment he had met her, though at the time she had mistaken their true identities though to be fair they had arrived in their cursed forms then. Of course having Akane walk in on him in the bath after having changed forms sent that idea spiraling down the toilet so to speak.

"Ranma…" Akane's voice brought Ranma sharply from his thoughts he stiffened slightly trying hard to hold back the flood that threatened to overtake him. "Ranma please…" Akane was closer now, so close, Ranma could feel her, barely a step behind him. "Lets talk…" The hesitation in her voice sent a chill through him. "We need to talk."

Ranma turned slowly, facing her with a neutral expression, though the tension that waged a seemingly unstoppable offense against his neutrality could still be felt in the air, the scant inches that lay between them. Ranma still said nothing, though he nodded giving Akane a chance to speak.

"I'm sorry for the other…"

"I'd rather not talk about that," Ranma said quickly cutting off his fiancé. "Though I do apologize for what I did, and how I acted."

Akane noted that he had not apologized for anything he had said, and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "but nothing that you said."

Ranma sighed, backing away and looking down, "No nothing that I said, every word of what I said was true."

"That you love me?" Akane asked the tones of her voice half hopeful, her eyes alive with the hope that she had not lost him.

"And that I hate you," Ranma said calmly, the tension in his body seemed to melt away as he looked up and met Akane's eyes as they swam with tears. "Because of the way that you act towards me," Ranma quickly began again. "I hate the way we fight; I hate hearing you call me a pervert, and you hitting me. I hate everything about the pattern of arguments that we've fallen into."

"Ranma I'm sor…" Ranma silenced her with a gentle wave of his hand, "Sometimes words aren't enough, Akane." Akane looked stricken. Here she was trying her best to be better to her fiancé and here he was denying her.

"Ranma what…" She began with a shaky voice.

Ranma moved swiftly, pulling her close and whispering in her ear as his arms slid tightly and firmly around her waist. "The walls have ears, meet me in the dojo tomorrow morning, early."

Akane's eyes went wide as she felt Ranma's arms around her, and she enjoyed the embrace, trembling slightly when he whispered in her ear, the tones sending tremors down her spine. Then he was drawing away and ushering her towards the door with a gentle hand.

The following morning, had Ranma up before dawn. He had awoken early to practice in the dojo before his scheduled conversation with Akane. He moved easily through an advanced kata his motions swift and sending sweat flying from him with each one. His movements lacked none of his amazing power, however, which greatly contrasted his speed.

He was going through the very last of the motions when Akane entered the dojo, dressed in her gi, mostly out of habit, Ranma thought, and rubbing her eyes. Taking a moment to settle his surging adrenaline Ranma passed the first few minutes after Akane's arrival to steel himself, to be certain that he would be doing the right thing.

"Words aren't enough," Ranma repeated the same phrase from the previous night, looking at Akane with a slightly nervous and worried expression on his face.

"So are you saying that you don't forgive me?" Akane asked looking down at the floor.

Ranma didn't answer instead he stepped close, almost completely closing the distance between them, save for the few centimeters. The distance between them might as well have been microns for all the difference it made to her at that time. It wasn't his nearness that surprised her as much as his touch did. One hand found her chin, gently lifting her head for her eyes to meet his; the other found her hand, gently lacing their fingers.

"Words aren't enough," Ranma said for the third time in less than a twelve hour span. "So for now I'll let my actions say what I can't." it was then that Akane's world seemed to turn upside down.

Just outside the dojo Ranko stood feeling noting but relief that the denial was all but over. However at the same time she also felt a sense of loneliness. Her brother had someone, and had made the least likely choice after all the adversity that had come his way since his arrival in Nerima. She knew that she should feel happy for her brother, but as she retreated back to the room she and her father shared with him she could feel nothing but sorrow for herself.


	3. Alone

Twin Hearts

Twin Hearts

Ranko's heartache, Ranma's hate

**By: Shotorin**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Chapter 3: Alone

Akane looked around her bedroom trying to think of something anything that would take her mind off Ranma. However much she tried to occupy her mind with other thing, the thought of Ranma always quickly overtook any other thought. More specifically, she thought of what had happened in the dojo barely more than a day before.

She had felt the tears coming, threatening to take over her body in violent sobs, but then one hand, found one of her own, the fingers lacing gently with her own. His other hand had trailed down her cheek softly then had gently lifted her chin so that she looked her fiancée in the eyes. Again, he repeated the phrase that caused her so much pain, so much confusion, and then his lips were on hers and her world seemed to end as her thoughts scattered and she melted into his every touch.

It was only afterwards, when Akane could think coherently, that she thought of how Ranma had said that he would let his actions do the talking for him. She smiled at the memory, and at how he had made true on his promise.

Ranko looked around as the evening gave way to night. In a habit to show just how much alike she and her brother were, Ranko settled on the roof of the Tendo household with barely a thought. Presently her mind had begun to wander and had eventually settled on how lucky she thought her twin was.

In her mind, she knew she should feel happy for her brother but could not escape from her own feelings of loneliness. It ate at her, tore at her like a pack of famished wolves do after finally finding some meat. Eventually she began to feel guilty that she could not feel happy for her brother that her heart cared only for its self. Many a night came where she would walk the rooftops streets and even the back alleys of Nerima, but nothing seemed to bring her any relief.

Well just about nothing.

Nearly a week after she had almost walked in on Akane and her twin, Ranko found herself, walking home from school alone. Not even Kuno came after her proclaiming his love for his "pig-tailed goddess" though to be honest it came as a welcome relief to Ranko as he had already come after her three times that week and it was only Tuesday.

She wandered the streets of Nerima in an almost Ryoga type manner. She meandered from one shop to another, not really looking for anything and yet she felt that she had to find something. It wasn't until she found herself at her mothers doorstep did she realize what it was that was bothering her so much. Still she daren't voice the thought to anyone she could not trust with her life.

With an ironic looking smile on her face at the thought of whom she trusted most, she settled for the person she trusted almost as much as her brother.

Nodoka looked Ranko over the very second her daughter stepped over the threshold. Immediately she saw the stress and jealously that tinged her aura, the way it exuded itself ever so slightly that one actually had to focus on it to sense it. Nodoka, with a mother's eye also saw the loneliness that everyone else had failed to notice within Ranko's eyes.

Without a word, Nodoka ushered her daughter into the sitting room and quickly brought her daughter a cup of warm tea, then sat in the chair across from her daughter. She watched her daughter sip the tea slowly, thinking how to best begin and how to best to begin. It hadn't taken her much thought to figure out that Ranko was upset and jealous of her brother, it was just how to approach the subject that kept Nodoka from speaking.

Ranko for her part was every bit as sharp as her mother, "I take it that you already know why I'm here mother?" she asked, setting her cup of tea on the table between them. "So I'll just cut to the chase, what should I do?"

Nodoka hid her surprise well. _I've trained her quite well_. Nodoka thought with an inner smile that could not be missed if it was shown. She took a breath then began.

Ranma's thoughts never so much as faltered from Akane, and for good reason. Ever since she had met him, at his request, in the dojo he had thought of noting besides what had transpired there.

His original intention in having her meet him so early in the morning was to avoid being eavesdropped on. Had the understood Ranma's intentions through his words it would have meant putting up with their fathers' insistent notions of planning a wedding. His secondary notion was simply to talk to Akane. That intention however, went flying out other window the second that he saw her.

He had just finished a kata when she waked in, instantly he was captivated by her. Drawn in by the young woman- no my fiancé, Ranma chanced the thought immediately. He thought of al the names he had called her, all the insults he had thrown her way and he flinched at everyone. He knew that they had hurt her but he was to busy trying to protect himself, to protect his pride, that he insulted her the way that he did.

He thought of all the ways he could tell her how he truly felt about her, that every insult he had shouted was false, that every denial he had uttered was the completely opposite of how and what he truly felt. Those few minutes he spent contemplating felt like an eternity, but in the end he found the perfect way to express himself to Akane, and he wouldn't have to say a word. It was bold, but then Ranma thought,_ what am I if not bold_; at the same time he kissed her. Kissed her long, slow, and deep, the kind of kiss one gives their lover. The kind a kiss only one in love could give.

And he enjoyed every solitary second of that kiss.

Ranko went through the motions of her kata with her thoughts heavy with the advice her mother had given her, the nodachi in her hands ringing with the slightest motion of the air. _Don't allow it to get to you; _Ranko replayed her mother's voice in her head. _Remember how I trained you to withstand pain, to withstand the pain of physical wounds, and to ignore the pain of emotional wounds._

Ranko had remembered, and practiced it with every move she made. Her movements became a blur of the red, and black of her Chinese shirt and pants and the silver streak that was her blade. After what felt like an eternity to her body, Ranko sheathed her sword and settled down on the floor to relax.

Certainly, there was nothing keeping her from moving on with her life. No, there was nothing or no one, to be more specific to what she wanted, in her life. Though she felt happy for her brother she was also jealous of him. He wasn't alone, he had Akane, and who did she have? Just some wannabe Shakespearian jerk chasing after her because he has nothing better to do in life.

Ranko wiped the sweat from her brow and stood leaving the dojo with every intention of soaking in the furo as soon as humanly possible.

She decided to spend a few minutes on the roof of the dojo and as she alighted the roof with the silence and skill that only a top martial artist could accomplish she found that she was far from alone.

Immediately she settled into a defensive stance her eyes closed and her ears listening for the slightest hint of an adversary. "Whose there?" the question split the silence of the night air, Ranko turned as the sound of light footsteps reached her ears. She opened her eyes, and froze at the sight of him.

He looked every bit the same as he had all those years ago, just older. His aura as always shifted with the slightest notion, the slightest thought. She felt it dancing around her as he stepped well within the boundaries of her personal space. His dark hair complimented his eyes, which seemed to draw all in all light. His body seemed to be riddled with power, power that seemed to make itself more prominently noticed by the second, power that was expressed in every move he made.

His clothes were the same as her and her brothers, the same silk Chinese shirt, the exception being that his were jet black, save for the emblem she knew was imprinted on the back.

"Its good to see you again, Ranko," his voice was rich and flowed with pure elegance. Ranko almost fainted from the mere pleaser that course down her spine at the way he said her name.

Now if only she could remember his.

Ranma was on his way home from Ukyo's restaurant when he felt the familiar shifting aura. Inwardly he cursed thinking of the last time he had come across this aura and instantly began running towards the Tendo residence.

Ranko managed to find her voice, "Who are you," she asked still straining herself to find a name for this familiar stranger.

The smile on his lips faded quickly, and with a movement that didn't even seem possible he sidestepped, dodging an attack from Ranma that should had left the latter unconscious for the next few hours.

Ranma landed lightly from his attack and turned to stand slightly in front of his twin, pushing her back a few feet with a gentle yet undeniable touch. Almost immediately two battle auras flared into existence, one around the unnamed figure before the twins the other around Ranma.

"Ranma," the stranger said a malicious smile playing about his lips.

"Hyoushou," Ranma replied, scowling deeply

Ranko's eyes went wide, "Hyoushou?" Memories she suppressed long ago rushed to the surface of her mind, unlike her brother, feelings of tenderness and love, rather than hatred and contempt.

**Author Notes:** I know this chapter was a little heavy on Ranko but I figured that since I have made her as her own character that she deserves a chapter to herself. Besides, I have a lot in store so I think this will help set the groundwork for that. Anyway, the same as always, you've read, so please review I'd love to know what you think.


	4. Hyoushou

Twin Hearts

Twin Hearts

Ranko's heartache, Ranma's hate

**By: Shotorin**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Chapter 4: Hyoushou

Ranma's blood boiled, his eyes promised death upon Hyoushou. It was far more than hatred that shown in Ranma's eyes then, it was complete and utter contempt and loathing. Past images of a younger version of the young man that stood before him swam through his mind.

"Ranma!" Akane's voice split the air, breaking the spell that captivated the three martial artists. Ranma closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath. His battle aura dissipated as he let it out, and he backed the few steps to stand beside his sister.

By then Akane had alighted the rooftop but Ranma scarcely noticed, his eyes were still locked on Hyoushou.

Ranko had not noticed Akane at all; her breathing was shallow, her breath refusing to come steady. She stood completely still, her mind replaying memories of emotions she had locked away long ago. Memories of a touch she had dreamed of for months after arriving in Nerima left her even more shortened of breath.

"Ranko?" Akane's voice sounded as though it came from a great distance, and it took Akane another three times to get her attention. "Are you all right,"

Ranko felt a trickle of sweat run slowly down her cheek. "No," her voice trembled as she spoke, she felt unsteady. "Ran…" she could say no more, unconsciousness snatched her from the waking world well before she took a step forward to steady herself. Before all of her senses failed her, however she picked up on the beautifully intoxicating smell of lavender.

The first of Ranko's senses to return was her hearing. At first things were muffled so she could not recognize specific words or voice, however when she finally did recognize a voice she was shocked at the first she heard. Though she could not distinguish any actual words, she could however hear his voice. The second voice was far from a shock, as Ranma seemed intent on assaulting Hyoushou verbally.

The second sense that returned was her sight, as she attempted to open her eyes. She closed them almost immediately however as the lights turned out to be a little too bright for her. After a few minutes, she slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to the light gradually.

Her sense of smell returned last of all, and as it did, Ranko was gradually flooded with the same beautifully intoxicating scent that had been present when she slipped into unconsciousness. Lavender wrapped itself around her, and as she looked around, she realized that it emanated from Hyoushou.

She looked him over curious of the obvious changes in him, though it had been years since she had last seen him. His hair, which had been cut short when she had last seen him, was now more than long enough to pull back into the ponytail that he had it in. Currently it draped over his left shoulder. He had taken off his shirt sometime, she noticed and the sleeveless t-shirt he wore did nothing to hide the outrageous muscle tone that he had developed. Stray thoughts began to run through her mind, the first being how different Hyoushou looked, and the second being how good he looked.

It was a few minutes before she remembered that Ranma was yelling at Hyoushou, but when she did, it was when she began to actually distinguish words.

"So exactly why the hell are you here?" Ranma was shouting.

"You'll find out in time," Hyoushou replied calmly, this only seemed to provoke Ranma.

"LEAVE NOW," he snapped.

"Ranma shut up," Ranko shouted at her brother, or tried to her voice was horse but even so, it was enough to shock Ranma into silence. "You're giving me a headache."

"I think its time that I leave for now." Hyoushou stood to leave.

"No, don't," Ranko turned her gaze to him and sat up. "I want to talk to you for a bit."

Hyoushou gave her a strange look; however, it was one that seemed vaguely familiar to her. It sent a thrill through her, and the very faintest hint of a blush spread across her cheeks. "Are you sure," his usually stoic expression gave way to the briefest hint of concern.

Ranko nodded. "Yeah, just give me a minute and we can go for a walk."

Ranma had a dark expression on his face as Hyoushou left the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked the second he was sure Hyoushou was out of earshot. "The sooner he leaves Nerima, the less we'll have to deal with in the long run, Ranko."

"Yeah like you're one to talk," Ranko shot back, "I want to know a few things alright?"

Ranma looked like he wanted to continue to argue, but quickly resigned himself to backing down. There were just some fights that were better off not fought, he knew, and one with Ranko with the look she was presently giving him was a sign that this was one of them.

"Just be careful, 'kay," Ranma sighed, he did not like where things were going, but for now it was best to let Ranko do as she pleased. Ranko nodded.

Hyoushou was waiting for her just outside of the Tendo home when Ranko exited the residence.

"So you ready to go?" Ranko asked, as the door shut behind her. Hyoushou nodded but did not speak.

The two walked in silence in several minutes before either said anything, it was Hyoushou who finally broke the silence.

"It's been a while, Ranko," he began, a slight hesitation coming across his emotionless tones. "Since we've been alone like this."

"So it is true?" Ranko stated more than asked, however Hyoushou took it as a question.

"That we were once a couple?" he replied to her question with another. "Yes it is true, though your brother's hatred of me put a stop to our relationship."

"I'm sorry to say that I don't remember." Ranko said looking away from him as they continued walking. "I don't know the reason but I do know that it may have been the reason that I fainted earlier."

Hyoushou said nothing; however, his shoulder slumped somewhat guiltily as an unbidden memory flashed across his minds eye. Ranko noticed.

"You know don't you," Ranko asked, well more like stated, her voice somehow steady although, her heart raced. "You know why I can't remember don't you?"

Hyoushou's heavy sigh was all the answer she needed. "If you want to know, ask your father." He paused then added. "Then again you could always ask your brother, he knows why you can't remember as well."

Ranko stopped dead her eyes betraying the rest of her body as they went wide in surprise.

Ranma was leaning against the far side of the dojo wall when Hyoushou entered, neither looked surprised to see the other, in fact Hyoushou looked pleased. He looked dead at Ranma and said clearly, "you know why I'm here." His voice seemed to lack any emotion.

"You can't have her," Ranma's tone was cold. "I won't let you have her."

"You won't let her make the choice for herself," Hyoushou replied, "is it the fear of what she will do with the ability to choose that we fight, Ranma?"

"No," Ranma replied slowly, his icy tones dimmed but still present. "I just hate you that much."

"Then there is no helping it," came Hyoushou's sorrow felt reply. "From this moment on, we are enemies Ranma Saotome."

"From this moment on," Ranma began, in an instant he had crossed the distance between him and Hyoushou and grabbed the latter by his shirt, easily lifting him and shoving him roughly against the wall. "If you make a move towards her, I will not hold back."

Hyoushou merely smiled that cold smile of his, "kill me if you choose, Saotome, though I doubt that she will approve."

"Killing isn't beneath me, Hyoushou." Ranma warned, his gaze seemed even colder.

"I heard about Jusendo," was Hyoushou's even reply. A hand rose and lay gently on Ranma's own, before squeezing and forcing Ranma to let him go. "However I am not Saffron, and I will not allow you to stand between me and her."

Hyoushou turned and departed from the dojo, however before leaving he paused at the door. "I won't let you stand in my way again, Saotome, Ranko will be mine."

The morning air was crisp as Ranko lightly padded across the floor of the dojo. As always her nodachi was strapped to her back, the large sword was nearly as long as she was tall. The handle ended around her ear, and the lowest point of the blade stopped just above her knees. When sheathed and set on the ground the sword was more than long enough for Ranko to use as a cane.

Ranko smiled a grim smile as she set up some boards on cinderblocks that rested in a corner of the dojo. In all she set twelve boards, one stacked on top of the other, on the cinderblocks. If only her father and brother knew the true depths of her ability as a martial artist.

_Pop might not have named Ranma as the heir to the school_, Ranko thought as she prepped for the break, _if he knew just how many techniques, I have mastered over the years._ Several of Ryoga's attacks came to mind at the thought, all of which had given Ranma trouble at one point or another; on top of that, she had added several chi attacks of her own design. However, none of these techniques was she more proud of than her mastery of Kyokushin and Penkat Silat. Though she had had her share of bouts since arriving in Nerima, she had never had the need to reveal her strength with either technique.

Ranko took a slow breath, letting it out even more slowly than she took it. The power that blazed in her eyes as she stepped up to the boards was nothing short of shocking.

Her shout of exertion echoed throughout the empty dojo, quickly followed by the clatter of wood hitting the ground. As the sound of her shout faded, the sound of gentle applause caught her ears.

"Hyoushou," Ranko did not have to look at the doors to know that it was he that stood there. Though she could feel his energy, she needed have had to know that it was he that watched her.

"So that you know," Hyoushou began, as if he had not been watching her. "I came to Nerima for you, Ranko Saotome." Just as suddenly as his presence came to her it was gone, as he was when she turned to look where he had been standing.

A flurry of images, long ago buried rose to the surface of Ranko's mind. _Hyoushou_, she thought,_ why can't I remember you?_


	5. Falling all over again

Twin Hearts

Twin Hearts

Ranko's heartache, Ranma's hate

**By: Shotorin**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Chapter 5: Falling all over again

Ranko smiled as she realized that she felt the familiar tingling of someone watching her. She knew it was Hyoushou and with that realization she thought of the words he had spoken to her just two days before.

_I came to Nerima for you, Ranko Saotome._

He was a wolf hunting for a mate, and she was the bitch lucky enough to chosen by him. Hyoushou was everything but subtle, he had come to Nerima with only one goal in mind, and that was having Ranko. Little did he know that he wouldn't have to fight for her affections, there was no one in Nerima who had taken a true and genuine interest in her.

"You don't have to stick to the shadows you know, Hyoushou." Ranko said, fighting down the smirk that threaten to curl her lips. "I like having an audience."

Hyoushou dropped down from the rafters, landing without a sound upon the wooden floor. Ranko looked him over with a feigned intense and hungry interest. He was of course dressed in a black representation of her and Ranma's red, silk, Chinese tops. However his pants were white with stylized Celtic scrollwork weaving its way down his right leg. She could also see two sword handles above his right shoulder.

"Ohaiyo, Ranko." Hyoushou said as though he hadn't been watching her from the shadows.

"Ohaiyo," Ranko replied, with a smile as she met his eyes, his expression one she could not quite read. "I take it that you're an early riser."

Hyoushou nodded, then indicated her nodachi, "you know how to use that?"

Ranko nodded, "my mother taught me," she pointed at his swords, "Two swords?"

"My family dates back to Sengoku Jidai," Hyoushou answered he unstraped the blades and retied them so that they were around his waist. "Many of the men in my family were samurai; several women as well were trained in the art."

Before Ranko could answer Hyoushou went completely rigid and her brothers voice cut across her.

"Hyoushou what are you doing here?" The question was laden with loathing, all of Ranma's hatred seemed to resonate in that simple question so much so that Ranko found herself unable to confront her brother.

Hyoushou watched as Ranma covered the space between them with almost inhuman speed. It reminded him just how powerful a martial artist Ranma was, and just how dangerous he was when angered.

"Exactly what I said I'd be doing, Saotome," Hyoushou replied coolly.

Ranma reached out quickly so fast Ranko could barely see his movement, at the same moment she heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

"Stalemate." Hyoushou said his expression one of indifference. "you're faster than I thought." Hyoushou had one of his swords drawn the tip of it pressing into Ranma's neck lightly, while Ranma had his fist mere fractions from Hyoushou's throat.

"Since when do you use swords?" Ranma asked, images of going blow for blow seemed to swim almost tangibly between the two of them, in those images Hyoushou was unarmed.

"Since I could hold one," Ranma reached up with his other hand to touch the blade Hyoushou held against him only to have Hyoushou jerk back and quickly return his sword to its scabbard.

Fury etched every line of Hyoushou's face, "Do _not_ touch these blades,"

Ranko looked at the expression on Hyoushou's face. Beneath the fury, beneath his anger and hatred of Ranma, there was something that looked very reminiscent of fear. Just slightly she could feel it as she faced Hyoushou.

Ranma looked indignant then started to leave, under his breath he muttered something of not wanting to touch the stupid swords anyway.

"Spar with me," Ranma turned around sharply at the words, and for a second thought he was hearing things.

Ranko stood facing Hyoushou with a glimmer of cockiness flitting around her face. She settled into a ready position her hand inching slowly upward for the handle of her nodachi.

"If that's what you want," Hyoushou replied settling into a similar stance, one hand gripping the sheath of his katana just below the hilt, his other hand hovering bare millimeters from it.

A few seconds of silence passed then Ranko rushed, her body becoming a blur of red and black as Ranma watched. At the last possible second Hyoushou moved his, dancing around the blade that Ranko had drawn at an impossible speed. He dodged her severely accurate attacks, waiting for an opening.

Ranma watched as Hyoushou danced around Ranko with an elegance that rivaled his own. However what he was more impressed by was Ranko; She moved with an elegance that was even he couldn't help but appreciate. Her sword flashed as a mere blur and a flash of light, half of the time Ranma could not even see it, yet Hyoushou did not seem to be wasting any unnecessary energy at having to change the direction of his dodge. No despite the deadly speed at which Ranko's sword flashed out Hyoushou seemed to be able to see and dodge.

Then everything seemed to change in a single moment; Hyoushou drew his katana with the same deadly speed as Ranko and parried her latest attack, his retaliation when it came an instant later was even faster. Ranko leapt into the air her to avoid being attacked as she recovered from the parry however Hyoushou following her. Even as she pulled her blade into a defensive position he was already reaching to draw his second sword. Shorter than his first she realized that it was a kodachi. Usually used by samurai for defense during the warring states era she knew it could also be used for offensive moves, and as she felt her sword flying from her hands she realized why.

The speed at which the sword came to her throat was completely staggering, had she not been aware of its presence, she knew she would have never seen it, let alone known to look for it. Hyoushou pulled the blade away as they descended, then returned both of his swords to their respective scabbards with a smile.

"I'm quite surprised," Hyoushou said pushing his hair from his eyes with a smile. "You've developed your skills well. In the past few years you've grown to be a force to rival your brother, Ranko."

"No Ranma to this day remains stronger." Ranko said, a glimmer of emotion barely caught by Hyoushou flashing across her eyes.

"Then I'd love to fight him," Hyoushou said a spark of interest lighting in his eyes. "However considering Ranma's initial reaction to me being here in Nerima, I'm afraid that I'd have to forget any notion of fighting him."

"Darn, and that promised to be a good fight," Ranma's sarcasm was not missed, just ignored.

"However Ranko I would like to train you to truly perfect your skill with that nodachi."

Ranko looked both insulted and flustered by his offer, Hyoushou noticed instantly. "Think on it, don't worry about finding me, I'll find you." And with that he was gone again.

Ranko's thoughts were fixated on Hyoushou, no matter what she did to change them they all settled back on him. She thought back to her short sparing match with him, and still she felt her cheeks flame at the thought of having been beaten by him so easily. She knew he was great but his skill ranked right up there with a true samurai.

She realized then that she hadn't actually seen either of his finishing moves, but had rather felt them. His movements had been so fast that half of the fight had passed with her using her senses to feel him out instead of actually seeing him. In a way the fight felt almost familiar.

Hyoushou felt the familiar wave of hatred that was always directed at him whenever Ranma was near. Truth be told Hyoushou was hardly in the mood to deal with Ranma, something he'd felt in his earlier sparring match with Ranko was bothering him and he wanted to know what it was that he'd felt during that fight.

Still even from the distance between them still Hyoushou could tell that Ranma was not in the mood to be ignored. So Hyoushou waited for him to catch up to him. Ranma alighted the roof of the school with no trouble his moves almost cat-like yet Hyoushou knew that stance, the attitude, the anger. Ranma was absolutely calm yet his posture demeanor said the exact opposite.

Hyoushou slid into a fighting stance, one hand on the sheath of his sword the other poised above the handle. His eyes were cold as he kept his expression neutral. There would be nothing gained by attacking Ranma now, however that wasn't to say that he wouldn't defend himself. He would without a doubt, and if he was right in his gage of Ranma's ability the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts would be defeated.

"You should relax Hyoushou," Ranma said, his tone arrogant, even as he formed a ball of chi in his hand. "being all tense like that, someone might get the wrong idea."

"Shut up Saotome," Hyoushou snapped back, feigning anger. "Why don't you just tell Ranko the real reason why you don't want me around huh? Are you scared of what she could do? Are you scared that she might hate you for what you and your father did in an attempt to keep her from reaching her true potential?!"

Ranma canceled out his chi attack and launched himself at Hyoushou his athletic frame becoming nothing but a blur to the fierce power and grace that very few of the worlds younger martial artists could ever dream to have. His first attack landed solidly against Hyoushou's jaw sending the latter sprawling back a few feet.

Hyoushou recovered as Ranma forced himself to calm down, losing his temper was a sure way of losing this fight, and Ranma would not allow himself to lose. Not to Hyoushou.

"So I'm right, aren't I," Hyoushou paused to spit onto the concrete between them. "You do fear what she would do,"

Ranma straightened, and in the look he gave Hyoushou both anger and fear were present. Anger that Hyoushou would dare to challenge him like this, and fear that his twin would actually find out what he had helped his father do to her.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey sorry its taken me so long to post I've been busy with trying to keep up with my finals and dealing with being stuck in Beckley for the summer and still getting over the death of a close friend. Anyway heres the newest chapter in Twin Hearts, I hope you've enjoyed. And I plan to be pretty regular with my updates from now on.


End file.
